


Темнее чёрного

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017, timmy_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_kun/pseuds/timmy_kun
Summary: «Что, Тобио-чан, лопатки чешутся, а крылья не растут?»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг за кровь и насилие.

Удивительно, как сильно может измениться жизнь всего за несколько месяцев.

Кагеяме не так давно исполнилось двенадцать, он не смотрит новости, и поначалу сообщения о бешеных кабанах, нападающих на людей в лесах Мияги, кажутся ему нелепыми страшилками. Семпаи пересказывают их первогодкам в тренировочном лагере перед сном. Кагеяма обычно слушает вполуха, накрывшись одеялом с головой и думая о предстоящих тренировках и региональных соревнованиях. Всю эту чушь про бешеных животных он считает больше смешной, чем пугающей.

По-настоящему его пугает совсем другое. После утреннего душа Кагеяма аккуратно вытаскивает маленькое, почти прозрачное пёрышко из-под кожи на плече, морщась от лёгкой боли, и долго разглядывает его на свету. Через несколько дней лопатки сводит сильной судорогой сразу после вечерней тренировки, и он пытается прийти в себя, сидя на скамейке в раздевалке, обхватив колени руками. Все постепенно расходятся, никто так и не решается к нему подойти.

— Что, Тобио-чан, лопатки чешутся, а крылья не растут?

Ойкава тоже задерживается допоздна, отрабатывая пасы. Кагеяма никогда не пропускает тренировок семпая, но в этот раз он просто забыл. Ойкава привычно показывает ему язык в зеркале своего шкафчика и как ни в чём не бывало тянется к бутылке с водой. И тут же роняет её. Вода выплёскивается прямо на новые кроссовки.

Кагеяма поднимает голову и смотрит на его отражение с неподдельным ужасом.

Они действительно вырастают. Потом Кагеяма уже не сможет вспомнить, сколько это заняло недель или месяцев. Постепенно дни сливаются в бесконечность, горячечную и болезненную. И жгучая обида накрывает его с головой, когда он впервые находит в себе силы расправить их. Крылья. Темнее чёрного, широкие и плотные, слишком тяжёлые для него. Родители говорят, что ему придется забыть про волейбол. А вскоре запрещают выходить из дома. Кагеяма включает новости и видит на экране людей, изменившихся до неузнаваемости. С жуткими чёрными глазами, с клыками и когтями, которых ловят в сети. У некоторых из них тоже есть крылья. Это заставляет его не только закрыться в своей комнате, но и замкнуться в себе ещё сильнее. Родители не смогут прятать его всю жизнь, как бы ни хотели защитить от локального конца света и от самого себя.

Однажды во время вечерних новостей Кагеяма с досадой выдёргивает самое длинное перо и ломает его пополам. На щеку неожиданно брызгает кровь. Он отбрасывает перо в сторону, вытирает лицо рукавом и переключает телевизор на спортивный канал.

***

Животный страх и адреналин заставляют бежать, едва разбирая дорогу в кромешной темноте. Шорох собственных крыльев и чужих подошв за спиной. Шумное рваное дыхание совсем близко.

Кагеяма едва не вышибает хлипкую дверь в заброшенную сторожку, врезавшись плечом, но закрыть за собой не успевает. Его с размаху сбивают с ног.

Сильные руки сжимают его мокрую от пота шею, а горячее тяжёлое тело наваливается сверху, удерживая ноги. Острое колено придавливает к полу бьющееся крыло. Кагеяма сопротивляется, пытается ударить, но пальцы сдавливают горло крепче, и реальность расплывается перед глазами лиловыми кругами.

— Ты не монстр, — звучит хриплое и удивлённое.

Голос пугающе знакомый; Кагеяма давно не слышал его. Цепкая хватка исчезает с шеи, оставляя ощущение жара и, наверняка, красные пятна. Теперь к пыльным половицам крепко прижаты его запястья.

— Тобио?..

Кагеяма мучительно прокашливается, прежде чем посмотреть в бледное лицо, которое наклоняется к нему. Лунный свет едва пробивается сквозь грязное оконное стекло. В полутьме глаза над ним мерцают красными бликами.

— Ойкава-сан… — едва выдавливает он из себя.

— Тобио? — Ойкава встряхивает его за плечи, впиваясь взглядом.

Кагеяма больно ударяется затылком о пол и замирает, пытаясь оценить свои шансы на спасение. Из всех людей… Из всех именно Ойкава снова загнал его в угол. Только они больше не на волейбольной площадке. У Ойкавы из кармана торчит нож, и, судя по всему, управляется тот с ним не менее ловко, чем когда-то с мячом.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — шёпотом спрашивает Ойкава, медленно вставая, и отряхивает порванные на колене джинсы от пыли. Сквозь прореху виднеется широкий шрам, рассекающий колено на две неровные половины. Кагеяма смотрит на Ойкаву снизу вверх и почти не узнаёт. Он помнится совсем не таким, у всегда сияющего семпая не может быть такого растерянного взгляда: Ойкава не сводит его с приоткрытой двери, пока ветер не захлопывает её с громким треском.

Кагеяма вскидывает голову, прислушиваясь, и разом подбирается. Ойкава вёл их за собой, как гончая. Охотники.

Ойкава вздрагивает всем телом, словно очнувшись, и Кагеяма безнадежно смотрит на него, растирая горло и пытаясь отодвинуться к ближайшей опоре. Крылья шелестят рядом, собирая паутину. Он пытается закрыться, спрятаться в них, как в коконе, но Ойкава разводит их в стороны, наклоняясь к самому лицу так близко, что Кагеяма может разглядеть трещины на его обветренных губах.

— Если хочешь уйти отсюда со мной, — выдыхает Ойкава, накрывая его рот ладонью, — не кричи.

Крылья за спиной мелко подрагивают и трутся о стену, словно пытаясь взобраться по ней. Ойкава проводит по ним кончиками пальцев, поглаживая…

Кагеяма не запоминает почти ничего из того, что происходит дальше. Только невыносимую боль, стучащую в висках, — и кровь. Кровь повсюду, она стремительно растекается под ним вязкой лужей, пока Кагеяма лежит, скорчившись на полу. Ойкава сидит рядом, сжимая огромный охотничий нож в скользких руках, и в его широко распахнутых глазах Кагеяма видит своё едва различимое отражение. А ещё страх. Страх, который постепенно вытесняет решимость. Окровавленные пальцы выпускают рукоять. Тёмные перья рассыпаны вокруг, чужие и ненужные. Впервые за два года Кагеяма чувствует себя так легко.

Ойкава несёт его на спине через лес, подальше от слепящих глаза фонарей и шума многочисленных голосов. Его светло-серая парка насквозь пропиталась кровью.

— Если мы наткнёмся хоть на одного кабана, я тебя брошу, — раздражённо говорит Ойкава, но, вопреки своим словам, ещё крепче сжимает ослабевшие руки Кагеямы, обнимающие его за шею.

Сквозь пелену боли доносится «Не смей умирать», которое Ойкава то и дело повторяет на ходу. Кагеяма уверен, что ему тяжело и тоже страшно. Но упрямство сильнее.

Брат Ойкавы — его копия, только взрослая и смертельно уставшая, с затаившейся в глазах тревогой. Он укладывает Кагеяму на стол и бережно вытирает кровь, зашивает раны на спине. Говорит что-то успокаивающее. Ойкава молча сидит возле него и смотрит на зашторенные окна, сжимая в руках чистые бинты. Входная дверь, помимо железных замков, закрыта на грубо прибитую чуть выше щеколду. Это напоминает Кагеяме о его собственном доме, которого больше нет.

***

Правила Охотников просты: убивать тварей, которые нынче лезут из всех щелей, и ловить тех, кто отличается от обычных людей, прежде, чем станет слишком поздно. Всегда есть риск: сегодня ты разумный, а завтра твои зрачки вытянутся и ты вцепишься в глотку своему соседу. Примерно так и происходит в девяноста процентах случаев. Эту информацию СМИ стараются сильно не искажать.

Остальные десять процентов пытаются выжить, растворившись в городах.

У Ойкавы нет ни удостоверения, ни специального значка. Он недостаточно взрослый, но всё равно отправляется к Охотникам добровольцем.

Каждый день Кагеяма хочет спросить «Зачем?», но тяжёлый взгляд Ойкавы останавливает его ещё до того, как он открывает рот. Они будто снова вернулись во времена средней школы, когда его «Научите» встречало мгновенный отказ, только язык Ойкава больше не показывает и не корчит гримас. Вообще не делится эмоциями, если не считать хмурых взглядов по утрам и тревожных, долгих — перед сном, когда ложится рядом. Но Кагеяма чувствует, что Ойкава следит за каждым его движением в доме.

Иногда Ойкава осторожно гладит его спину поверх бинтов, когда думает, что он уже спит.

— Тоору хочет добраться до них раньше, чем пострадает кто-то ещё.

Старший брат Ойкавы говорит это пугающе спокойно, во взгляде проскальзывает мрачная тень. И Кагеяма впервые замечает, что тот носит закрытую одежду даже дома. Однажды, когда он закатывает рукава, становятся видны глубокие шрамы на предплечьях. Куда более безобразные, чем те, что теперь у Кагеямы на спине.

***

Спустя пять лет столица всё ещё называется Токио. Приставка «Нью» так и не прижилась, хотя и остаётся на затёртых указателях. Токио всё ещё похож на гигантский лабиринт-муравейник, таким Кагеяма помнит его со времён единственной школьной поездки. Только теперь город пепельно-серый, с кричащими яркими вывесками и жуткими граффити, которые наносят поверх надписей «УМРИТЕ» и «УБИРАЙТЕСЬ».

Поезд из Мияги наконец-то останавливается, и они выходят на перрон. Двери вагона за их спинами резко закрываются, отрезая от прошлого. Кагеяма знает, они с Ойкавой не вернутся обратно. «Обратно» для них вообще больше не существует.

Он пялится по сторонам, вглядываясь в пёструю толпу, и сразу различает пару Охотников в грязно-бежевых плащах. Они с угрожающим видом проходят совсем рядом, один едва не сталкивает Кагеяму на рельсы. Ойкава, заметно нервничая, натягивает ему капюшон на самый нос, берёт за руку и не отпускает всю дорогу до их нового дома — квартиры в высотке, под самым небом. Подальше от чужих взглядов. Там, где их никто не найдёт.

***

Ойкава всегда возвращается затемно, пробираясь по крышам. У их соседей по этажу волосы торчат странными острыми прядями, похожими на ежиные иголки, и они будто бы напрочь лишены любопытства, но так легче заметать за собой следы. Охотники шляются по городу день и ночь, и им не составит большого труда проследить за своим же, если возникнет хоть малейшее подозрение.

Кагеяма просыпается и обращается в слух. Легко нащупывает прохладную рукоять ножа под подушкой и крепко сжимает пальцами. Шорох шагов знакомый, но Кагеяма застывает, весь напряжённый, как пружина, готовый в любой момент вскочить и пустить нож в дело.

— Ойкава-сан? — тихо окликает он расплывчатый тёмный силуэт на пороге.

— Я дома, — одними губами произносит Ойкава.

— С возвращением. 

Кровать недовольно скрипит, когда Ойкава усаживается на самый край, чтобы разуться. Кагеяма ёрзает, слегка сдвигаясь. Слишком тесно для двоих, но это никогда не было проблемой. Ойкава проскальзывает под нагретое одеяло и прижимается замёрзшим носом к взъерошенному затылку. Кагеяма выгибает спину, когда холодные пальцы привычно оглаживают белесые, уже похожие на зажившие ожоги, шрамы. Ойкава едва слышно вздыхает. От него пахнет дождевой водой и сыростью земли.

Кагеяма выпускает нож из рук, только когда чувствует размеренное дыхание на своей шее.

Ойкава тоже никогда не зажигает свет и не засыпает раньше, чем Кагеяма придёт.

Ждёт. Один раз ждёт до самого рассвета и встречает Кагеяму полностью одетый, с пистолетом, снятым с предохранителя. Нервный и раздражённый куда сильнее, чем обычно по утрам. Стоит Кагеяме переступить порог и плотно прикрыть дверь, как Ойкава быстро засовывает оружие под подушку и тут же находит спрятанный там нож. Очевидность взаимного недоверия заставляет его улыбнуться той самой, почти забытой улыбкой из общего прошлого, и Кагеяма чувствует лёгкое покалывание в груди. Ему тоже хочется улыбнуться, но он отводит взгляд.

Они знакомы достаточно давно и достаточно близко, чтобы Ойкава считал его своим собственным монстром. Даже если он до сих пор не доверяет и никогда не поворачивается к Кагеяме спиной.

***

Любое недоверие рано или поздно оправдывается.

Кагеяма роняет зеркало, и оно чудом не разлетается на куски.

Радужка темнеет густой синевой, она расползается и уже затапливает белок. Мир теряет краски, а спина невыносимо чешется там, где, натягивая гладкую кожу, выступают сломанные кости. Кагеяме стоит неимоверных усилий не прикасаться к спине, не пытаться разодрать её. Он складывается пополам на полу, вжимаясь вспотевшим лбом в колени.

Если Ойкава найдёт его таким… Успеет ли Кагеяма убежать до того, как Ойкава всадит ему в спину дротик с транквилизатором? Или сразу пулю в лоб. Успеет ли он сказать жалкое и бесполезное «Пожалуйста, не надо», глядя Ойкаве прямо в лицо? Почти все, кого он видел в новостях, не успевали.

Мысли об этом начинают сводить его с ума, и сны становятся только страшнее. 

В обычных кошмарах Ойкава вновь и вновь догоняет его. Когда Кагеяма просыпается, те же самые руки, которые только что душили и вырывали перья, на самом деле крепко обнимают его, прижимая к себе.

В новых кошмарах крылья вырастают вновь, вырываясь из-под кожи, едва не выламывая позвонки. Кровь брызгает на обшарпанные стены, заливает форменный бежевый плащ и тяжелыми каплями стекает на треснувшее зеркало под ногами. Она струится по трещинам в полу чёрными змеями, пока не добирается до белоснежных кроссовок. Кагеяма поднимает голову и видит перед собой только дуло пистолета. Того самого, который обычно безответственно лежит под общей подушкой. Ойкава безразлично смотрит на него, на слипшиеся перья с подсыхающей коркой крови. Смотрит в глаза Кагеямы, в которых не осталось ничего человеческого. Он больше не растерянный и напуганный подросток, принимающий необдуманные решения.

Когда Кагеяма просыпается, не сразу осознавая другую реальность, Ойкава сонно и недовольно смотрит на него покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами. Никакого пистолета в руках у него нет, потому что их пальцы переплетены.


End file.
